More Than Meets The Eye
by Nancy2013
Summary: For the 30th anniversary. After a long imprisonment, a dark force takes hold the form of the 2k3 Shredder and seeks revenge of the Leonardos of the multi-verse. Have they been hiding a secret from their brothers? Perhaps there is more than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**This is for zebralily999's community TMNT 30th Anniversary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TMNT incarnations.**

* * *

A dark aura surrounds the spot where the 2003 version of the Shredder was destroyed in Turtle Prime. Then, the black blob begins to split in two. The second piece begins to turn into a portal, while the first piece slips its way inside the second half. Once the blob is inside, the portal looks as if it's ingesting itself, falling and twisting back in on itself until there is nothing left but empty space.

* * *

Wherever that portal travelled to, it was very dark with no signs of life, or even daylight.

It was then that the blob broke in a familiar, evil laugh. As it continued to laugh it shook and undulated until it took the shape of the Shredder. Once he had fully formed the aura went from black to a bright blood red all the while laughing as if he found this utterly and totally humorous.

"They thought they could get rid of me so easily. Well, they must be taught that I am not so easily defeated."

With a wave of his hand moving pictures of all the TMNT dimensions and times play before him. Mirage comic, 1987 cartoon, the Secret Of The Ooze movies, 2007 movie, Archie comics, Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, 2003 cartoon, Same As It Never Was, Fast Forward, IDW comics, and the 2012 cartoon were all playing in front of him.

"At last, I will have my revenge on those who imprisoned me in Hell." He looked over at the 2012 cartoon universe, where the turtles, April, and Casey were patrolling the city in the Shell Raiser. He made the image go inside the vehicle. He focuses upon Leonardo and makes the image of his nemesis larger. "You," he said as he glared hatefully at him, as if this version of Leonardo was the one who had done this to him. "You are the beginning of my suffering. I'll start my revenge with you." Then he morphed into a blood red energy beam and shot into that world.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ****zebralily999. Please review. Thank you and god day.**


	2. Chapter 2: What Just Happened?

**Hey guys, I got excepted into my first community. Awesome! And also happy birthday too me (2/24/14). Hope you like chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

It was a pretty slow day in New York as our favorite heroes were patrolling the city with their only human friends, April and Casey. Seeing that nothing was happening, Leonardo spoke up. "All right guys, I think it's time we head...home." He hesitated in his speech when he noticed a red blip on the screen.

Donnie noticed too. "What was that?" he questioned.

"You think it's another Krang weapon?" asked April.

Raph smirked and said, "Let's find out. Leo, step on it. I've been itching to crack some skulls."

"Me too," said Casey excitedly.

Leo hesitantly sped over to the place on the docks where the red dot indicated; an old holding building. They got out of the Shell Raiser, went in through the rusty garage door, and maneuvered their way through the big boxes.

Just as they were about to give up, an ominous laugh filled the room. In a dark corner of the room, beet red eyes were looking at and the turtles and humans.

"It was foolish of you to come here. Now you will soon perish."

They all got in a fighting position, especially Raph because he was closest to the figure that was cloaked in darkness. The eyes twisted into a blazing beam, headed straight towards him. Raph braced for impact but it shot over him completely and hit Leo, causing him to fly out the building.

"LEO!" Raph and the others cried when they saw him get tossed into the air. They got over the shock quickly, and ran in the direction he was thrown. Which was at the other end of town on a rooftop from what they saw.

It took them three hours, but they were able to get to the rooftop Leo had landed on. When they got to the top, they found Leo trying to fight off a shapeless black form, pushing it away from his body. The only thing they could really make out about the shadowy figure was a helmet similar to shape and form as that of the Shredder.

As for Leo, His body was horribly battered and bruised, as if he had gone a few rounds with Mike Tyson. Leo's plastron, shell, and carapace were cracked and his flesh was covered with deep black and blue bruising.

"You know better than to resist. You know I'm stronger than you," the shadow figure hissed as he flipped Leo over so that he was lying on his back.

The Shredder like thing's energy tail struck him in the throat, but it didn't kill him. However, but it was enough to make him start bleeding from the mouth. "You're all alone now and your brothers can't save you."

The others were fuming with anger. "That's what you think. GET HIM!" yelled Raph. But before they could jump in to help their brother/friend, a wall of black and red outlined fire came swirling around the rooftops. Then, the same color orb formed beside them.

"Sorry, but my conflict isn't with you. While I can't let you assist him, I will let you watch his demise." The orb them went to show what was happening on the other side.

At that moment Leo was face down and the energy snake like thing formed into Utrom Shredder, and walked closer to the injured turtle. When he was close enough, he put his foot onto Leo's neck.

"For years I've suffered through Hell, while you lived your life. Well, now it's your turn lose everything. Goodbye-" his speech was cut short when Leo disappeared from under him in a cloud of blue mist, and reappeared behind him.

Leo stood straight, eyes half-closed in pain, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth as he spit out some of the thick crimson liquid, while giving the figure of the Shredder a murderous glare.

"Hmm, it seems like you haven't forgotten what your favorite brother taught you. No matter, you will die all the same."

But Leo wasn't listening, he put his fingers on his temples and thunder clouds circled overhead.

The Shredder turned back into the beam and lunged forward. Leo's head glowed light blue and lightning shot out from the clouds trapping the beam in a lighting cage. His head stopped glowing and he put his arms down. Leo finally opened his eyes completely to see the Shredder trapped in the cage.

The surprised onlookers expected Leo to at least smirk or crack a smile, but his face remained stern and emotionless. Then he brought his arms up and crossed them over his chest and the cage ignited with blue fire before morphing into a blue orb, effectively trapping the Shredder. A black dot could be seen in the middle of the orb, meaning that he wasn't coming out any time soon, but still could.

The orb flooded over to Leo's hands. Then, he thrust his balled up right hand sideways, which destroyed the flames into a light blue mist surrounding the roof.

The others flew to Leo shouting questions and comments like, "What did you just do?" April "Dude, where did you learn to do that?" Donnie "That was awesome bro!" Mikey "Any chance you could teach me that?" Casey and "What did he mean by 'favorite brother?'" Raph. But Leo stared straight ahead with the same blank expression frozen to the spot like they weren't even there.

Donnie got over the shock and finally look at the amount of wounds on his brother's body. "Leo, we need to get you..." Leo's entire body began to glow a light blue. When the light finally subsided, all of Leo's wounds were gone, like they were never there to begin with. Donnie clapped his mouth shut in astonishment.

"Let's just go home," said Leo, finally breaking his silence, but still he did not look at them. Leo starts to walk away when Raph tries to protest.

"But, Leo-"

Leo sharply turns around, eye blazing light blue. "THAT IS AN ORDER, RAPHAEL!"

All of them stiffen at this sudden rush of emotion. Nonetheless, they all filed into the Shell Raiser and silently head home.

* * *

**How'd you like the second chapter. Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	3. Chapter 3: Acting Strange

**Sorry it's short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

* * *

The ride back to the lair was unsettlingly quite. All of them would cast a worried glance at the blue orb that Leo was carrying, half worried that it would escape, while the other half of their worry stemmed from the fact that Leo didn't say anything about what just happened.

Unable to take the uncomfortable silence any longer, Casey works up the nerve to say something. "So, Leo, pretty crazy stuff back there, huh?" Leo didn't answer or even acknowledge that Casey had said anything. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer, he pressed forward. "So, um, where did you learn to do that? I'm judging by your brother's reaction, that they can't do...whatever you just did."

Leo still didn't answer him, he only continued to drive, but inside, he wasn't mentally there. His mind continued to give him flashbacks, his thoughts filled with slashing sounds and the screams of torture and agony. Mindlessly, voice barely above a whisper, he uttered, "I can't let it happen again."

The others heard what Leo had mumbled and looked at each other in concern. Unable to keep silent any longer Raph got up and walked over to Leo.

"What do you mean 'can't let it happen again?' Let what-" Raph took a closer look at Leo's face and found fresh tear trails running down his brother's cheeks, and every time he blinked, new tears left his eyes. "Leo, are-are you...crying?"

Again he didn't answer, Leo fiercely wiped away his tears and put the Shell Raiser at full throttle to get home quicker, making Raph lose his balance. As soon as they were home, the Shell Raiser scratched to a halt. Leo forced the door open, ran into his room, and locked himself in with the orb.

The others stood there, worried and confused by their older brother's actions. After an hour, Leo remained in his room, showing no signs of coming out. Raph came up to the door and knocked on it.

"Leo? You gotta come out, bro. Everybody's getting worried. What are you doing in there anyway?" He put his ear to the door and heard a faint crying on the other side. "That's it! I'm coming in!" He busted the door open. Upon site, he ran over to Leo, who was cry over the orb, making a small puddle of liquid around him. "Leo, what's wrong? What is it about this thing that's made you so worked up?"

Leo allowed himself to calm down a little but he didn't answer Raph.

"Come on, Leo, let me help you."

Leo glanced over at his brother with red swollen eyes. "You can't help me, Raph. This is something I have to deal with on my own. I can't let you help." After that, he wiped away any remaining tears, folded his hands, seemingly in prayer, and went into a deep trance.

"Leo?" Raph asked in concern, but Leo didn't even flinch. Seeing how he wasn't getting an answer he left.

* * *

"Any luck, Raph?" Donnie asked, sitting in the living room with the others, awaiting answers.

"No, he doesn't want to open up," Raph answered clearly disappointed by his lack of information.

April spoke for the first time since they go back. "Well, that orb thing is clearly causing him some distress, or he wouldn't be acting this way," she concluded.

Everyone agreed that she was right, but what could they do to help if Leo wasn't even speaking to them and telling them what was wrong?

* * *

**Again sorry it's short. Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Calling

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

It's been three days since Leo went into that trance. He wouldn't even wake up for food, training, or to go to the restroom. At the end of day four, the level of the family's worry was through the roof.

"I just don't get! What is he focusing on so much, that he can't do anything else?" Raph asked out of frustration.

"I don't know, Raph, but what can we do?" Mikey asked softly. "It's not like we can go into his mind, and see what's going on in there. Right?" Mikey asked, with some uncertainty.

I hear Donnie snap his fingers when Mikey said that. "Maybe we can, " he said excitedly.

* * *

2003 Universe:

The turtle brothers were in pairs for a training drill in front of their Sensei, Master Splinter: Leo and Raph vs. Donnie and Mikey. Just when it seemed like Leo and Raph had the upper hand, Leo began to feel faint and almost fell to the ground, managing to catch himself before he hit the floor.

"Leo! Are you okay?" Raph yelled in concern.

Donnie, Mikey, and Splinter went over to help Leo up after they get over their shock.

"I'm fine, guys. Really. Something just-" Then a familiar scream of torture ripped through his mind. As soon as that sound stopped, he immediately got up, as if nothing happened, and walked to the door. "I'm going to go meditate."

They look at each other worried.

"Go right ahead, my son. I will join you in a mo-"

"Alone!" Leo snapped cutting Splinter off.

After that they knew something was wrong, Leo never interrupted Splinter.

"You okay, Leo? You're not acting like yourself," Raph asked.

Leo looked down and tried to think of an answer as another wave of screams filled his head. "I don't know, Raph, but this is something I have to do alone. I'm sorry," he whispered the last part and went into his room.

* * *

1987 Universe:

The turtles and April were sitting around the table, waiting for Michelangelo to finish making pizza; when all of a sudden, Leonardo's head began to hurt. It hurt so badly, that he almost slammed his head against the table.

Donatello noticed this. "Leonardo, are you okay? You look a little pale."

He shook his head, trying to get his composure back. "Yeah, Donatello, just got this weird headache that's-" But then, any ear piercing scream of agony came into his mind.

"I need to meditate!" Leonardo said, with a sense of urgency. He leapt from the table so fast that the chair he was sitting on fell to the ground.

"Are sure you're okay, Leonardo? You're walking out faster than Michelangelo when he sees his favorite pizza" asked Raphael with concern, and slight humor.

"I'm fine, I just need some air." Another scream came into his head. Not able to take it anymore, Leonardo went to his room and didn't come out.

* * *

2007 Universe:

The turtles were sitting on the couch, watching the news to see if Karai would make good on her threat, when Leo began to feel woozy and fell forward. Alarmed, Raph caught Leo before he could fall off the couch.

"Leo! Are you okay?" Ever since the Stone Guardians incident, and what happened on the rooftop, Raph been very overprotective of his eldest brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Raph, just-" Leo couldn't finish his thought when a slashing and blood splashing noise came into his mind. "I have to go!" he said urgently, getting out of Raph's grip.

"You sure? You don't look so hot," Raph said, trying to get his brother to tell him what was going on.

A scream came into Leo's thoughts before he could answer and he ran out of the TV room and into his bedroom. Not coming out for hours.

* * *

1997 (Ninja Turtles: Next Mutation) Universe:

The turtles and Venus were looking at Donnie's Eye-In-The-Sky for some sign of Dragon Lord, when Leo began to get a splitting headache. He began rubbing his head and eyes to relieve the pain, an action that did not go unnoticed by Venus.

"Is everything alright, Leonardo?"

He looked at the female turtle, thinking of an answer. "Yeah, Venus, I'm fi-" Then a scream of bloody murder came into his head, causing him to freeze mid sentence.

"Leonardo? Leonardo!" yelled Venus, gaining the attention of his brothers.

"Something going on with Leo?" asked Raph with some concern.

"I-I do not know. He looked like he had a headache and I asked what was wrong, but when he tried to answer he just stopped, " Venus tried to explain.

"I'm fine, Venus. I-I need to mediate!" Leo said, quickly leaving his brothers and sister. Before any of them could object, Leo went into a deep traces and wouldn't come out.

* * *

1988 (Archie Comics) Universe:

The turtles were watching April on the news, in case Shredder and Krang decide to show up again. Suddenly Leo's vision blurred and the room morphed into a world that was black and red and looked dead. As suddenly as this flash began it ended and he was back in the living room with his brothers. After the shock was over he got up from his chair and left the room.

That caught Donnie's attention. "Something wrong, Leo?"

Leo stopped, looked at his brother, and shrugged before retreating to his bedroom, not coming out for hours.

* * *

2011 (IDW Comics) Universe:

The turtles arrive at Northampton and step inside the farmhouse hoping to help Leo with the effects of the brainwashing the foot performed on him. But not long after they arrive, Leo's vision blurs and begins see a dead place with a blood stained turtle on the ground. Before anything else is shown, he is brought back to the living room of the house. Shaking his head, he sinks to the floor and goes into a lotus position.

After the foot incident, Raph has been more protective of Leo. "Uh, Leo, are you okay?" Raph asked worried and concerned.

Leo didn't answer, he only stayed in that position. Leo didn't even flinch. Worried that the Shredder still had control of him, the family tried to think of how to get Leo out of his trance.

* * *

1984 (Mirage Comics) Universe:

The turtles and Splinter were watching April and Casey's apartment while they were away with their daughter, Shadow, when Leo got a flash of pleading blue eyes, begging him for help. After that vision, he took a seat on the white floor and went into a deep trance. This did not go unnoticed by his brothers and father.

"Leonardo, my son, is there a problem?" Splinter asked. But he didn't seem to acknowledge they were there and didn't come out of that trance for hours.

* * *

1990 (Secret Of The Ooze) Universe:

The family was in the lair watching April do a newscast, while Mikey secretly swooned over her. All of a sudden, Leo began to feel pain throughout his body, like someone was jabbing him with multiple and extremely sharp blades. He immediately gets up and speedily goes to his room.

"Yo, Leo, where you are you going? April's story's not over yet," Mikey said, but Leo paid him no mind and continued to walk away.

* * *

Fast Forward Universe:

The Dark Turtles were trying to divide up the little food Darius Dunn gave them, when Dark Leo got an unbearable pain in his stomach. Then an evil laugh came through his mind. In a split second, the pain was gone and the laugh went away. Knowing something was wrong, he left; leaving his share food behind and went to the far corner of the warehouse. This somewhat concerned the dark brothers.

"What's with you, oh Fearless Leader? Not hungry?" Dark Don snarled, hiding the worry he felt. Dark Leo didn't answer, he only went into a deep meditative state.

* * *

Same As It Never Was Universe:

April went over a new battle plan with Mikey, who lost his right arm, Raph, who lost his right eye, Donnie, who had two robotic legs and a robotic arm, and Leo, who is blind. Just as they near the end of the meeting, Leo eyes began to burn and a vision came to him of a man pouring something down his eyes, making the burns worse. The vision was over, and his world returned to black. Shock written on his face, he lowered himself to the ground and went into a deep trace.

"Leo? Are your eyes bothering you again?" April asked. But he didn't answer. And wouldn't answer for hours.

* * *

With the turtles throughout the multiverse worried about their brother, Leo. They all got the same idea of hooking censers up to their heads and plugging them into a computer, letting them see what they saw in their minds. And what they saw, was very shocking.

* * *

**I know I said I'd put the Image Comics but, I don't know much about them and when I tried to look it up, I didn't like were the story went so I left it out. Sorry. **

**Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion Overdue

**Just so we can differentiate the turtles, they will be labeled by the year they made. (example: Leo03)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

* * *

In the same pitch black place, 11 cloaked figures sat in a circle glowing with different hues of blue, the exception being two back ones and a very colorful one that matched his cloak.

The one at the head of the circle had a technicolor music pattern on his cloak. He stood up and cordially ordered everyone to remove their hoods. One by one they did as they were told. The one in the black and red spattered cloak was Leo84. One of them had a cloak that was half the sun rising in the sky and the other half, the moon rising, this was Leo87. The next turtle to remove his hood, had pictures of crystal balls and stars, Leo88. The next turtle had a cloak that had green snake pattern, this was Leo90. The next turtle had a green static imprint, this was Leo97. The turtle that had the technicolor music pattern, Leo03, removed his hood next. The next turtle had something that was a bit like a tattered war coat, LeoSAINW. The next one had waves crashing on a shore on his, LeoFF. The next one had the brown cloak he went to the jungle with, Leo07. The next one had a fire pattern, Leo11. Last, but not least, had a cloak that had lightning bolts running through it with outlines of the wind along with some snow, Leo12. After they all pulled their hoods off, the meeting begins.

"Namida**(1)** (Leo12), why have you called us?" asked Leo03.

Namida kneeled before him before answering. "Our worst fears have been realized, Ongaku**(2)** (Leo03). He's back!"

The other turtles looked at each other in fear, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Are you serious, Namida?" asked Leo07.

A bright blue aura surrounds Namida and scars that were there from the fight earlier appeared ghostly on his skin. "I offer this as proof, Shizen**(3)** (Leo07), he's back and he wants revenge!" Namida said trying to keep his emotions in check.

Chi**(4)** (Leo84) stayed quiet looking at the injuries in disgust. "I say we kill him now, and give him a slow, painful death. Let him feel what we felt."

Taiyō**(5)** (Leo87) looked at Chi a little amazed. "That may be how you would handle things, but that is not how I, or most of us for that matter, would respond." he said, trying to stop Chi from going nuts again.

"I wouldn't go to the extent Chi would, but he has a right to be angry. We need to strike now!" Sensō**(6)** (LeoSAINW) said, adding his two cents into this.

"Please, let's not fight about this. We need to think of a way to contain him again." Tekunorojī**(7)** (Leo97) said, trying to calm the fight between the angry turtles.

"I foresee that if we contain him in Hell one more, he will only bide his time to become stronger than ever." Fōchun**(8)** (Leo88) said, living up to his name.

"If we can't trap him, then maybe we should kill him!" Mizu**(9)** (LeoFF) interjects.

"Perhaps, you could let me have him. I've been interested in some new statues." Hebi**(10)** (Leo90) snared, with an evil look in his eye.

"We barely got away with our lives last time we fought him. If we launch into such a rash action, we will surely be killed ourselves." Kasai**(11)** (Leo11) concluded.

The group of turtles continue to argue until Ongaku had enough. "SILENCE!" He yelled, screamed so loud that the 'room' shook.

The others were quick to oblige. Ongaku walked over to Namida, who had his head down the whole time, looking down at himself and his injures. Ongaku put his finger under his chin and lifted his head to make eye contact with each other. With a colorful wave of his head the ghost-like wounds disappeared. Namida's cheek shined with the silent tears falling from his eyes.

Ongaku smiles sadly at him. "No more tears, brother. Don't let him control you anymore," he said softly brushing the tears from his eyes.

Namida flung himself at him in a tight hug, which Ongaku returned just as forcefully. "I miss you, brother," Namida said quietly, so that only Ongaku heard him.

Before anymore words were exchanged between the two, Fōchun began to feel an outside presence. "Brothers, we're being watched."

The others began to feel that too.

"Our families are watching," Shizen said.

Ongaku sighed and let go of Namida. "We knew this secret would come in one of our lives, might as well have been this one."

The others looked at each other with some fear in their eyes. "Should we tell them of this, and who we really are?" Taiyō asked.

After some thought, Ongaku nodded, "Yes. When we awaken, they are going to present us with many questions about this. What will be will be." With that, everyone dispersed leaving Ongaku and Namida alone.

Ongaku turned back to him and hugged him again. "You were very brave, Namida, never forget that." Then he faded away leaving Namida alone once again. After small sigh, Namida began to fade out too.

* * *

**(1)- ****Tears**

**(2)- Music**

**(3)- Nature**

**(4)- Blood**

**(5)- Sun**

**(6)- Warfare**

**(7)- Technology**

**(8)- Fortune**

**(9)- Water**

**(10)- Snake**

**(11)- Fire**

**I hope you like the Japanese names if not I won't use them anymore. Please review. Thank you and good day. **


	6. Chapter 6: Explanation Part 1

**Hey guy, I know some people are having a little trouble with the Japanese names. So, how about I do something like this (Namida12). If it works, woohoo! If not, then I'm open to suggestions. **

**This will mostly be in the 2012 universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

* * *

Leos of every dimension open their eyes, taking them away from their trance, and found themselves strapped to a monitor. Lazily, they pull them off, looking at their families faces. They know that they saw, or at least heard, everything. They wait for the seemingly endless questions to stop. Once the brothers realized that they weren't going to be answered like this, they finally stopped. When it was clear they would stay quiet, the Leos began to tell their story.

* * *

2012 universe:

Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, and Casey just stared at Leo, waiting for him to say something. After five minutes of agonizing silence, Raph felt like he had to say something.

"Okay, Leo, or should I say Namida12, what the heck was that?!" Raph asked, rather frustrated.

"You can still call me Leo if you want," Leo mumbled so low that Raph had to strain to hear it. Leo gets up from his kneeling position and walks into his room.

The action infuriated Raph. "Oh no! You are not hiding in their again!" he yelled, pounding on the door.

Leo's door opens right in Raph's face. When Leo comes out, he's holding the blue orb and a small pocket knife in his hands. He mumbles a quick apology to Raph before heading back to the lab with Raph close behind him. Leo knelt in front of them, orb being held in front of him. Concentrating hard, his mind cringes as his head and arms begin to glow.

The bottom of the orb looks like four droplets of water that had twisted into a spiral until they hit the floor. Leo stopped glowing and let go of the orb. He placed it upon the spiral pedestal and then pushed the orb to a dark corner effortlessly. Then, he took the pocket knife and began to carve at the lab floor.

Donnie was surprised at this and tried to stop him, but Master Splinter holds him back.

"Let him go, Donatello, this may help him to explain things."

When Leo was finished it looked like Pangaea with the Japanese symbols(1) of all the names mentioned earlier marked on certain areas. Then he took the knife to the palm of his hand and sliced it with a small grunt. They all gasp in surprise at this action, but they don't move from their spots. Blood dripping from his hand he lets the blood fall on the floor carving. He mumbled something under his breath. As the words left his mouth, the blood droplets floated up over head and continued to do so until a big, black and red, energy screen appeared.

"So, you want to know more about...this." Leo said as he fixed the cut on his hand with magic. Nobody gives a verbal response, but they did nod their heads, yes. Leo took a deep breath before proceeding, "close your eyes." Leo asked doing so himself. They were a little confused by this but did as he asked.

"Imagine you're a baby in a cradle and you wake up to a family member you absolutely adore waiting for you to wake up on the side of the crib." All of them smile when they imagine this, Leo's face had a small smile painted on his face. "Now imagine that the family member picks you up from the crib and you get a little fussy, your family member begins to candle you in his or her arms and sing you your favorite lullaby, and you smile contently as the sweet voice reaches your ears." As Leo describe those thing to the others they were all smiling from the images, even Leo smiled from them, but then his face returned to a deep frown. "Now imagine that your mother or father storms into the room, mad as Hell. He rushes up to your family member and yells at him to put you down, but he or she won't do it. Then your mother or father rips you out of your family member's arms, takes you over to a balcony window and throws you down."

Everyone had tears running down their faces now, even Raph and Casey let some fall. None of them, save for Leo, knew that when the tears hit the carving, they rose up and made a small light blue mist. "You're falling and you're so scared that you scream loud hoping someone would hear you, but then that sweet voice from earlier somehow stops your fall and you stop screaming. As the voice guides you away from your home you don't make a sound until you're a safe distance away. As soon as you are let down somewhere far away, you cry silently fearing you could still be heard. Then your adored family member comes to you and tells you, 'There there little one, your brothers will keep you safe, you won't be hurt anymore.'"

Leo's fist clench in rage as silent tears of grief stream down his face. "You may open your eyes now," he says, after he got control of himself again. They open them and are a little shocked by the mist but they are even more upset with how sad and angry Leo looked.

Not long after they opened their eyes, Raph realized something. "That baby was you, wasn't it?"

Leo did nothing but nod when he asked. He waved his hand over the mist and the image on the energy screen above showed him falling off a castle balcony and Ongaku03 trying fruitlessly to grab him.

"My father took me from my brother's arms and literally threw me out of his house right in front of him. Ongaku03 told me that he thought it would him and my other brothers more obedient and less nice. But they were furious, they wasted no time saving me and came back for me."

The image then changes into Ongaku03 and the others in a secret places and looked like they were raising Leo. "Those are my 10 older brothers. They had to raise me from infancy so that the thing I call my father won't hurt me anymore." He stopped to get a hold of himself before continuing, tears running down his face. "This place was cold, windy, and it stormed a lot...I liked it there." The energy screen began to change into this snowy, windy place, with a beautiful ice palace at the edge of it. "All of my brother's visited me and taught me to use my powers and fight with weapons, as well as forge every weapon I ever fought with." The picture change Namida12 welding a silver ax while he sparred with Chi84 who was welding a very sharp black, red, and silver dagger. "Chi84 was not one back away from a fight, even if it was for teaching purposes," Leo said, a smile slowly coming on his face, but it didn't last. The tears seeming to never die down. The next picture to come up was Tekunorojī97 showing Namida12 how to handcraft the ax. "I have so many fond memories being in Tekunorojī97's room. Teaching me how to make all the weapons I'd needed, sometimes even letting make them in there. He was such a good teacher." Leo tears made him paused once more in his speech, not even looking at the picture as it shifted to an image of Ongaku03 teaching him simply how to write.

At this point he couldn't even speak, his tears giving him a huge lump in his throat impeding even his sobs of grief.

Mikey was very upset at seeing his brother act this way. He ran up to him and hugged him tightly, trying to calm him down. The rest followed suit, all of them crying tears of grief.

Leo doesn't seem to acknowledge this, he just stares at the image above with a longing expression on his face. Master Splinter noticed this.

"Is this Ongaku03?" he asked.

Leo nodded not taking his wet eyes away from the picture. "He was my favorite teacher and brother. He was there for everything, my first words, my first steps, my first time welding an ax. Everything!" Leo said barely getting past the his tears. "I wasn't the only one who loved and adored him. All of us thought he was the best thing in the world. Even Chi84. He doesn't hate kids, but he told he told me of a time when father asked him to watch Ongaku03 while he was out doing something. Chi84 thought he would have to deal with a winy, fussy, and overall annoying little brother. But after an hour of sitting in his room, Ongaku03 was quiet. Seriously, he didn't utter a peep. Chi84 began to think he did something wrong and picked him up out of his crib to try and see what was wrong. And...Chi84 told me that the minute he held him, he felt an extreme sense of calmness."

The group let go of Leo a little to give him all their attention, but still kept a loose hold.

"Ongaku03 has a way of making you and everyone around you feel safe and loved...I just...I just..." The lump in Leo's throat returns and the tears seem to run even faster down his face. Unable to take the pain of the past any more, he breaks out of their hold, and ran out of the room and to the surface.

* * *

**(1)- Namida=Tears=涙**

**Ongaku=Music=音楽**

**Shizen=Nature=自然**

**Chi=Blood=血**

**Taiyō=Sun=太陽**

**Sensō=Warfare=戦争**

**Tekunorojī=Technology=テクノロジー**

**Fōchun=Fortune=フォーチュン**

**Mizu=Water=水**

**Hebi=Snake=ヘビ**

**Kasai=Fire=火災**

**Do you think the way I separated the Japanese names, if so tell me. Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	7. Chapter 7: Explanation Part 2

**Sorry this took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

* * *

2012 universe:

The whole room stood in shock as Leo ran away. "Well, that went over well." Donnie said, surprised that Leo ran out like that along with the rest of the group. Mikey looked over to Master Splinter as if asking for answers.

"We must find him and get him to come home." Splinter looked over to the blue orb in the corner with a worried expression on his face. "I have a bad feeling that the black dot in this orb is who he fears the most, his true father."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than the orb began to glow very brightly and disappeared. Everyone in the room's eyes were wide in shock.

"We need to find him now!" Splinter said with so much urgency that everyone was scrambled to get out of the lair and find him.

* * *

Donnie told everyone to keep their phones on to keep tabs on everyone with their progress. Raph was traveling by rooftop trying to find Leo when his phone rang.

"Ugh, Donnie, I didn't find him yet. Stop calling me every fifteen seconds." As Raph argues with Donnie over the phone, as shadowy figure watches him from a distance. "I know, Donnie, we'll find him, just stop worrying about me." Suddenly it starts to rain. "Aw shot, I-I'll call you back Donnie." And with that he ends the call.

Raph looks out into the rain with a sad expression on his face. "Where are you, Leo?" Then, a huge thud sounds behind him. Surprised, he turns around and sees the last person he wanted to see, Slash.

"Heh, been a long time, Raphael. What are you doing out here, alone? Finally decided to ditch your brothers?" Slash said through a smirk.

Raph glared at him when he said that. "No, I didn't ditch my brothers, I'm looking for one. It's hard to explain, but let's just say, Leo's not who I thought he was," Raph explained as he was trying to walk away from Slash, with his head downcast.

Curious, Slash walked up next to Raph. "Like how?"

Raph stopped in his in his tracks, still staring down and the pavement. _'Should I tell him? Should I trust him?'_ Raph thought to himself. He looked back up as Slash and thought about the good old days when Slash was his pet turtle, Spike, and Raph could tell him anything. _'Should I even try?'_ After a few minutes of battling with his thoughts, Raph finally decided to tell Slash what Leo had told him. "Sit down, this'll take a while." Slash does as he's told and waited for Raph to continue. Raph took a big intake of breath before talking again. "Well, it goes like this. Leo's been hiding for, like, ever. I don't know the full story, but...it's just horrible that his own father would take him out of one of his real brother's arms, his favorite one I might add, and throw him out a window and not care if he died. And if it weren't for his real family raising and protecting him, who knows what would have happened to him...I...I." Raph couldn't continue through the tears, and tried his best to hold back the sobs. Slash sat there for a minute and thought about what Raph had just told him. He was shocked that Leo, the turtle Raph complained about the most, had his own things to hide, though he a little skeptic about how true it was. A silent sob broke Slash from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Raph on his knees trying, and failing, not to cry. Slash walked up to Raph and hesitantly put a comforting hand he looked up from the ground to see Slash trying to bring comfort to him, almost like the old days. "Is what you're saying true? I mean, Leo could have been lying."

Raph angrily wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up, glaring at Slash. "It's not fake, I saw him do magic with my own two eyes! And he had a little chat with people during meditation and calling them his brothers! What am I suppose to think when he's making lightning bolts appear and literally getting rid of scars from his body by glowing blue!"

The rain continued to pour down harder and harder, which Raph didn't mind because it made his tears less noticeable. Then Raph thought of something._ 'What's with all the rain?'_ He looked up and saw a bunch of clouds congregating around a building a ways away. Hoping that it meant something good he ran over to it, with Slash in tow.

Once they finally get to the building, Raph's hope were realized when he found Leo and the orb sitting on the edge of the roof, shell facing them. "Leo! Thank God I found you." Raph said in relief, but Leo didn't even look over to him or even acknowledge that he was even there. "Leo?" Raph asked just as a clap of lighting roared through the sky. "Come on, bro, it's raining and it's cold. Whatever else needs to be said can be said at home," Raph said, trying to get him to come back with him.

Leo took in a deep breath, and when he lets it out it comes out like a shiny blue dust. This dust went over to Raph and covered him and the glow intensifies, making Slash shield his eyes. Then, the dust disperses into an invisible dome, the glowing stops and the dome keeps the rain off Raph, but not off of Slash or Leo.

Slash looked on amazed. _'So...it's true,'_ Slash thought as he saw the whole thing unfold.

Raph, however, was frustrated with this. "What?! Can't do this for yourself?" referring to the dome.

"I could," Leo said, his voice a bit hoarse like he had been crying.

Another clap of lighting ripped through the sky and Raph thought of something. _'He's crying now! The rain must be his tears and the lighting must be his frustrations.'_ Looking at Leo with a sad expression on his face. Desperate to do something to help his brother, Raph walked up and sat close enough so the dome covered them both. "There, now we're both dry-ish." Leo nodded but said nothing. Sighing, Raph said, "Leo, what is it about that orb that's bothering you so much...Is that your real father?"

Another clap of lighting answers it for him. "Is that a yes?" Leo nods. "Leo, is there anything I can say or do to make you open up a little more about this?" Leo didn't answer him and the rain picked up even more.

Slash began to shiver from the cold, and subconsciously Leo made an invisible dome for him too. Slash was surprised by this action. "Uh, thanks, Leo," Slash said as he went to sit on the other side of him. Leo didn't respond to him though. Raph put a hand on his shoulder, almost urging to say something. _'Come on, Raph, think. What will get Leo to talk about this.'_ Then he thought of something.

* * *

*Flashback*

Leo: "Chi84 was never one to back out from a fight. Even if it was for teaching purposes."

*Flashback over*

* * *

"Hey, Leo, would Chi84 talk to you about the past?" Raph asked, hoping to put his idea in place.

Leo laughed slightly at that and rain let up a bit, but not by much. "Sometimes, more so when I was little, but if I asked now he probably wouldn't hesitate to tell me more," Leo said hoarsely.

Raph smiled slightly at that. "Great! Pretend I'm him. It'll be like talking to your...brother." Raph said somewhat mournfully.

This didn't go unnoticed by Leo."You are my brother, Raph, it's just...hard to explain some things to someone who doesn't understand. That's the whole reason you talked to Spike, err Slash. Right?" Leo asked hoarsely.

Raph only nods and waits for Leo to continue. Leo sighs and breaths out more magic, and pictures of a forgotten childhood spring up around them. He brings a picture down of him and Ongaku03, "As I said, Ongaku03 was there for everything I did. He was everything to me, my brother, my teacher, and my father. Everything my real dad never was," he said, looking down at the orb. "For a hundred years, that was the life I had. Learning everything: math, languages soon to be of the world, science, the future, which some of it is history now, music, religions that people would come to follow, and art. As well as my training. I wouldn't have minded if that life didn't end. I was finally happy..." The slight grin that he had throughout the talk was fading away and the rain began to pick up again. "But it was not to last. A few days before the century was over, father...he found out about me still being alive...So he tried to take my brothers away from me, but he was only able to get SensōSAINW. For days we didn't see or hear from him and when he was finally able to escape, he...he..." The happy picture Leo had had turned to a black wilted dusty mess and a new one was brought down. The rain grew harder and harder as the story continued. "My father scared up his whole body and poured acid on his eyes. When he returned to us he was barely clinging to life. Shizen07 was able to fix his wounds, but nothing could be done to save his eyes. My brother is blind...AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Lighting roared in rage as Leo yelled out his frustrations. Raph and Slash looked down at the picture Leo had in his shaking hands. The image made Raph sick, it was of Namida12 crying hard over SensōSAINW's beaten and bloody body as Shizen07 tried in vain to comfort him.

"Leo, it's not your fault. You didn't blind him." Raph said trying to make him feel better.

"Yes it was. If they didn't have to hide me, if they left me to die like I was supposed to, then SensōSAINW would still be able to see and maybe the war would never have happened."

The rain got even harder, if that was even possible, and if it didn't stop soon there would certainly be a flash flood. Raph was so surprised by the outburst. He was about to try and comfort him again, but Leo began to talk once again.

"As soon as SensōSAINW healed my training was over and so was my happiness. The war officially began." The terrible picture met the same fate as the first picture and a new picture came down. But it wasn't much better, it was a war zone. Dead bloody bodies sprawled around a brown, dusty field. Luckily, it was the fighters on their father's side that were dropping dead, but that didn't mean the other side didn't escape unscathed. "The war lasted for 100 long, bloody years, until finally, we were able to defeat our father and lock him away in Hell. If you remember the carving I did in the lab, that was a map of the land we acquired." The war picture withered away like the other two and a picture of the carving in the lab came up floating in front of them this time, and it was bigger then the three previous ones. "This is my land, it's the place is where I grew up. And as I said earlier, it's very cold and stormed a lot...I love it there. It's the place I called home from the day Ongaku03 saved me...It's special. And my greatest treasure was made there," Leo said, as the picture shifted to a winter wonderland and in the very center was a beautiful ice palice.

"Wow." Slash said, astonished with the pictures and the magic still unfolding in front of his eye.

"What treasure?" Raph asked, as the pictures began to fade.

The orb began to glow, Leo's father was trying to break free. With a mental command to the skies, a lightning bolt stuck the orb and the glowing stopped. "Um, not right now." Raph nodded, understanding why. "Hey, Leo, that lullaby your brother would sing to you, what was it?" Leo was a little shocked by this, but laughed from the fond and forgotten childhood memories.

"Well, it's been a while since I dusted off the old pipes, but I guess I could try." Leo took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Gently falling rain, falling from the sky,

Streaming down like tear-drops, tear-drops from on high.

Clouds, oh won't you tell us what those tears are for?

Do you weep for something, something we've ignored?

Could it be that from your lofty post so high above

You have seen how little we have given of our love?

Do you see the lonely, weary, troubled, and the poor?

Have you seen the fighting and the war?

Clouds, there must be some way to make your crying cease.

Share with us the secret of happiness and peace.

Do you mean to say that each of us can play a part?

With each spark of love we light, a flame of love may start.

Reaching all around us, giving hope to those we know;

This, you say, will help true peace to grow?

Clouds, though you are parting, your point you've made quite clear.

Peace will never happen lest we start it here. Lest we start it here."

The rain was finally beginning to let up until it was only a light drizzle, then it slowly ceased. Raph and Slash were amazed by his singing, and how it stopped the rain from pouring down as hard as it was.

"LEO!" The trio heard Donnie yell, along with the rest of the gang. "...And Slash." Donnie said, shocked and afraid that Slash found them. Leo looked over at Slash and laid a hand on his forehead. Closing his eyes his hand began to glow and illuminate Slash's face.

When the light dimmed, Leo smiled and stood up to join the others. "Don't worry guys, he won't hurt us," Leo said calmly. But after he said that the orb in his hands began to glow and turn black and red before turning into a liquid that dripped down onto the roof.

Before anyone could react the black ball lunged out and attack Leo. As Leo screamed in pain, a strong wind ripped through the air so hard that, if not for Leo's protection, everyone would have fallen off. The rain continued to blow hard until his father was blown off. The wind ceased, and a black and red energy blob floated in front of them.

The blob looked down at his battered son, and in a menacing voice, he snarled, "You may have control of this world, my son, but you will fall like you were suppose to all those centuries ago."

Leo moaned in pain as he tried to stand up and face his 'father.' "I stopped being your son a long time ago. We will defeat you again."

His father only laughed at him. "Foolish child, you will not win this time around. I have sent my minions to find this treasure of yours and destroy it."

Leo gasped when he said that. "Father, no! Please." Clouds began to form again and it rained lightly.

"I will not give you any sympathy because you're crying. It works on Ongaku03, but it won't work on me. While I could kill you right now, I shall wait until your entire family can see your demise," the blob said as he laughed at his son's turmoil.

Everyone was getting really angry with him and they all yelled, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

In a fit of rage, Slash threw his weapon and the energy blob, but it stopped the incoming mace and threw in back at Slash with even greater force. Slash braced himself for impact, but none came. He opened his eyes and saw his mace glowing blue and floating above him. He looked to his left and saw Leo's eyes glowing blue. The mace floated back into Slash's hands and Leo's eyes stopped glowing.

The rain may have been a light drizzle, but it was enough to melt away the wounds Leo's father gave him. Said father was gone from view, but Leo knew he wasn't safe, nor was his treasure.

"I have to go home," Leo said, forcing himself to stop 'crying.'

"Yeah, let's go," Raph said as he grabbed his arm, but Leo didn't budge. He just continued to look where his father had disappeared to. "You need to go to your cold home, don't you?" Raph concluded. Leo nodded as an answer. "Well...then we're coming with you," Raph said, trying to hold back tears.

Leo shook his head. "No, guys, this isn't your fight...I can't bring any of you into this..." he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"No turtle left behind, bro, that's our rule, right?" Mikey said finally talking after that whole ordeal.

Leo looked up at them surprised by the offer. "You guys really want to do this...don't you...?"

They all looked very upset at Leo's doubtful expression.

April walked up to hug him. "Oh, Leo, you can trust us."

"Yeah, we got your back," Casey said, joining the hug. Soon everyone was in a group hug to comfort Leo. The rain stop and everyone parted a little, but kept within arm's length of Leo.

"So how do we get to your home, my son?" asked Splinter.

Leo mused over it for a few seconds before answering. "Hmm, if it was just me I could get there no problem, but since I have to bring you all with me, that's going to take some elbow grease." Leo paused and began to talk again. "We need to find my treasure before they do and go from there," he said.

"Great, so where in New York is it?" Slash asked, half wanting get going, and the other half wondering what this treasure was.

Leo looked a little nervous when asked. "About that...she's not exactly in New York..."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	8. Chapter 8: Treasure Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

* * *

2012 Universe:

"Newark, Ohio. Where the heck is Newark, Ohio?!" Raph asked as everyone crammed into the Shell Raiser.

"Ohio," Leo answered, not even turning around to face his brother, and started driving.

Noticing this, he backs off. "So what's your treasure even look like?"

Leo didn't answer and didn't say anything as the monitors on the Shell Raiser that acted as windows changed from the buildings and lights of New York City, to the simple field of the countryside.

"Wow...I've never seen a place with so much farmland," Donnie said in amazement as fields of either corn or soybeans came into view.

"It's so quiet too," Mikey said, after only seeing a few cars pass by; contrasting to the bustling, always busy, New York traffic.

"You should see it on the weekends," Leo said, finally talking after driving into the wee hours of the morning.

Raph was a little worried about Leo for not sleeping with the others during the trip. "Leo, I know we have to get to Newark fast, but why don't you let me drive for a bit? You could use the rest."

Raph was only met with silence. With a sigh he gave up talking to his brother.

They arrive in Downtown Newark at 3:45 PM, and it's just as quiet as the country.

"I don't know about you, Red, but I'd like to take a look around," Casey said as the Shell Raiser parked down a darkened alley.

"Yeah, me too," April answered.

"Go ahead, we can't be seen in the day anyway." Leo then makes a circular orb. "We'll just keep watch on you guys with this. The faster we find my treasure the better," Leo said with a sigh. "I only hope we aren't too late."

They step out of the Shell Raiser and begin to walk around. "This kind of reminds me of a ghetto town, huh, Red?" Casey said, more to himself than to April.

"Yeah, I'm surprised how quiet it is and-whoa!" April's thought was interrupted when she tripped over something.

"I think in bowling, they call that a strike," observed an unfamiliar female voice. April looked over and saw a pale little girl, relatively short, about up to her knee, under her leg.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" April said as she scrambled to let her up.

"Hey, it's cool, you're not the first person to trip over me and you won't be the last," the girl said, brushing it off like it was normal.

Getting better look at her, the girl wore an off the shoulder black boat neckline dress, with a dark blue heart on the chest area, a white long-sleeve shirt underneath and sold black high heeled, knee high boots. She also wore sunglasses and had medium length black hair that fell over the left side of her face.

"Okay, see you around," Casey said attempting to leave.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she said out of the blue.

"Is it that obvious?" April asked.

"No, but I heard you guys talking about how quiet this place is. Big city folk?" she asked.

April was amazed by how right she was. "Yeah..."

"Vacation or parents on business?" she asked.

"Uh...vacation," Casey answered, feeling a little uncomfortable by the mysterious young girl.

She didn't seem like she believed him, but she brushed it off. "Well, it was nice talking to you strangers, but I must be off," she said as they parted ways.

"She was...weird..." Casey told April as they awkwardly walked away.

"Yeah, but isn't it weird that she knew that we were from the city?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about, it it's not like we'll ever see her again."

April calmed down a little at that. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

The rest of the day was uneventful as the two humans walked around the quiet streets of downtown. When night fell, they returned to the Shell Raiser. "Now what?! We searched the whole town and found nothing," Casey questioned.

Leo only smirked when he said that. "I wouldn't say nothing."

Casey was about to ask what he meant by that when a man's startled scream was heard. Everyone ran out of the Shell Raiser and Leo saw a man being attacked by harpies**(1)**; horrid black skinned women with hair growing all over their bodies and wings that were grayish and torn to shreds.

"I don't get it, why'd he scream?" Raph asked, totally oblivious as to what was right in front of them.

Leo realized that none of his companions could see them, so he throws blue dust over them. When the dust dissipates, they clearly see the ugly creatures.

"Oh...that's why," Raph observed.

Leo turned his attention back the harpies as they continued to threaten the man.

"Tell us where the treasure is, NOW!" said the lead harpy in a screechy voice.

The man answered the hideous female in a trembling voice, "I-I don't know what you're talking about! Please, leave me alone!"

The answer angered the harpy. "Fine, if don't wish to tell us, then we shall gut it out of you!"

Leo made a move to run towards and help the distressed man, but knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time.

The harpy's claws jutted out and were about to strike the man when in a gust of wind, he was gone. The harpies looked around for where their captor had gone. They saw the man passed out and being swiftly carried away by someone. When the quickly moving person came back, it revealed itself as the girl April and Casey saw.

Leo, halted his companions and motioned them into the shadows, not wanting them to interfere with what was about to happen.

The harpy snarled at the young lady. "You're quite fast for a young girl."

Keeping her eyes closed the whole time, she took off her sunglasses calmly and put them down. When she opened her eyes, the pupils looked like hearts with lightning bolts going through them. Then, her body was engulfed in black magic. When the magic faded, the girl's skin turned dark blue, cat-like ears appeared on the top of her head, and her hair was gone. Her outfit changed too. She now wore a black jumpsuit that covered everything but her face, as well as a silver lightning bolt on the chest area, flat soled, knee high gray boots, and a black hooded cloak that covered the left side of her face.

The harpies were shocked by the transformation but recovered quickly. "Interesting. You wouldn't by chance know where the treasure of Namida12's is, would you?"

The girl's gaze hardened at the comment, as if taking a great offence to it. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What do you need it for?" she snaps.

The lead harpy was get fed up with not getting the information it wanted. "Fine, if you don't wish to tell me, then I shall get it out of you by other means. HARPIES, KILL THE GIRL!"

The five other harpies lunged forward on command. The girl quickly jumped out of the way and mentally called a lightning bolt down into her hand. When the flash hit her hand a silver scythe seemed to materialize from the bolt. It had a 2 foot silver staff, the blade of it looked more like an ax, forming a crescent, as well as a big thorn on the top of the staff. She twirls it in her hand and then slams it to the ground; the ground shaking from the electricity resonating on it.

The other harpies, and the observers in the alley, just looked on in awe. "Don't just stand there! KILL IT!" They all hissed in response and lunged at her.

Using her scythe as a pole vault, she leaps over one and then cuts a deep gash in it with the blade, killing it. The remaining harpies fly higher, hoping to gain an advantage. Leo looks at the girl with a proud smile on his face, and sends some storm clouds, with no rain, to help her. She saw this and jumps in the air, the blade of her scythe down. Flying as loud booms and lighting cracks came from clouds going into the scythe. As she got closer to the clouds. Then, when she was high enough, the scythe stored so much lighting inside of it doubling in size. She looked down and saw the harpies following her up.

_'Perfect,'_ she thought to herself. Scythe in front of her now, she launches herself toward them. A loud BOOM thundered through the skies as she made contact. The lead harpy looked on, waiting for something to emerge from the skies. She didn't have to wait long for the girl's scythe to come down to the ground. A few seconds later, the girl landed on the staff. As soon as she landed, rain began to come down from the cloud burst; the dead, bloody, severed bodies of the other harpies falling to the ground, turning into a black dust as soon as they did. The lead harpy, the only harpy now remaining, furiously glaring at the girl who stood calmly upon her scythe, cloak flapping in the wind.

"Impressive, little girl. You may have beaten all of my minions." The harpy crouched into a defensive position, her wings fanning out making her look bigger and more intimidating. "BUT YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME!"

Calmly, the girl steps off her staff, not even bothering to take it out of the ground, and walks toward the harpy slowly. Seizing the opportunity, the harpy barrels towards the girl at full speed. The girl puts a hand behind her back and comes to a sudden halt. The harpy continued to rush towards her at break-neck speed, when the girl took a small switch knife out and just when the harpy was close enough, she slashed her throat, stopping it abruptly.

As the harpy lay dying it breathed out, "Who...taught you...how to...fight...like...that? Who...are you?"

The girl, couched down to its ear and whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know." The harpy dies and the girl goes back to her weapon, sits on the staff, and waits.

The onlookers in the alley were almost too flabbergasted to speak. "That was...AWES-mhf!"

Leo put his hand over Mikey's mouth before he could finish.

"Shh, she'll hear you," Leo said in a low whisper.

Slash finally shook himself out of his amazement and asked something that was bothering him. "Why is she just sitting there?"

The others were wondering the same thing.

"She know someone's here," Leo answered not taking his eyes off the girl.

"Wait. She knows we're here?" Raph asked.

Leo shrugged. "Probably, but that's not who she senses. I feel it too," Leo answered.

Before anyone could ask anything more, a strange clapping through the rain in the distance breaks the silence. The girl pulls her weapon from the ground and turns to face the person who suddenly appeared behind her, silver armour with wicked, razor sharp blades covering its surface reflecting dully in the darkened night.

"Impressive, young lady. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Shredder," he said, staring at the girl like she was a prize.

She didn't look too impressed with him. "Trust me, I'd have guessed your name eventually," she said, her gaze hardening as she looked at him.

"I can't believe the Shredder followed us here. We gotta help that girl," Donnie said with urgency, but Leo had other ideas.

"No, let's wait a few minutes longer. I don't want him to know we're here just yet," Leo replied.

Donnie wanted to argue, but was a little curious as to what Leo had in store for them. So they continued to watch.

The Shredder was getting a little frustrated with the girl, but kept calm for the moment. "Listen, young lady, after seeing how well you fought those freaks, I'm very interested about your abilities as a warrior. My clan, The Foot, could use your help and the powers you possess to defeat an enemy that has done me a great wrong."

The girl's gaze never wavered as she listened, but decided to wait until he finished his tale before she spoke.

"Back when I lived in Japan, I lived with my beautiful wife, Tang Shen, and my daughter, Karai. But a man by the name of Hamato Yoshi sought to ruin my happiness. He burned down my house, killed my wife, and nearly succeeded in killing my daughter. Now, I'm asking if you would be interested in helping me to finally rid myself of this evil." He walks up to the girl, crouches down to her level, and extends his hand.

She looked at his hand with the same blank stare, and looked like she was about to take his hand, which surprised everyone in the alley, except Leo.

"I can't believe she's buying this! We gotta do something!" Raph said, taking out his sais, but Leo stops him.

"Leo! What-"

"Shh, just wait. You might like it."

Raph wanted to protest, but put his sais away, crossing his arms over his chest; waiting.

True to his brother's word, Raph did like what he saw. Just as it looked like the girl was about to take the Shredder's hand, her hand moved to his throat and clutched it in a vice-like grip of steel, choking him. She yanked him down to her level, looking him in the eyes, her features blank, she whispered menacingly, "What kind of IDIOT do you take me for!" She throws him down upon the cool, wet ground and tried to walk away. But a sharp hiss, like a sword being taken out of its sheath, makes her turn around.

To her surprise, a girl, Karai, stood over the body protectively, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" she yelled.

The girl looked Karai over her shoulder before answering her. "I think I know a liar when I see one," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The Shredder groaned in pain as he staggered to his feet. "You...you are going to pay for not taking my offer!"

A two pronged blade slid from the sheath on his left arm. Running up to the girl, he picked her up by the neck, and placed her on the wall of a building; all without her putting up a fight.

"Any last words?" he asked as a middle blade slowly slid from the sheath on his arm.

The girl, still emotionless, grabbed the end of the blade, stopping it. She lazily looked up at him and said, "You really shouldn't have done that, Saki."

That angered Shredder. "Do not dare to-" Before he could finish, he felt a hard hit to his side, making him fly a few feet back and let go of the girl.

When he got up to face his attacker, he was surprised to find Leo by the girl's side.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked her.

"A little sore, but I think I'll be okay. Some ice wouldn't hurt though," she said.

Leo smiled down at her warmly. "Anything for you, my little Lightning Bolt."

As soon as he said that, the rain turned to snow and the wind became colder, healing her sores quickly. Karai was a little surprised by the sudden change of weather, but was more surprised about Leo and the girl talking to each other like they knew each other.

"Leo? You know this girl?" Karai questioned.

Leo, stood up to met her eyes and said emotionlessly, "Yes, I know her."

He scooped the girl up in his arms and was about to walk away, but wanted to say one more thing.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Namida12. And you and cradle-napper over there will address me as such," Leo said, getting angrier as he talked.

Karai and Shredder were hardly willing to do so. "And why would we do that?" Karai spat.

Leo glared at the both of them. In response, he took out his swords and made the blades into lightning bolts. "Or I'll turn you into well done steaks with these."

They were a little surprised at the threat and that the swords turned into glowing lightning bolts, so they backed off, for the moment.

Once he was sure they would stay put, he sheathed his swords and took the girl back to the alley.

When he got there he let go of the girl to let her levitate to eye level with him. "Everyone, this is Thorn. Thorn, these are the nice people I told you about."

He pointed at everyone as he introduced them.

"Raph."

"Sup."

"Donnie."

"Greetings."

"Mikey."

"Dude, you were awesome!"

"April."

"Hi."

"Casey."

"Yo."

"Master Splinter."

"Hello young one."

"And Slash."

"Uh, hi."

Thorn looked up at Slash and glared at him for a short moment, but it softened quickly. "It is a great pleasure to meet you all. I've heard nothing but good things," Thorn said as she bowed.

They were silent for a few seconds before Mikey decided to speak up. "So, Thorn, how do you and Leo know each other?"

Thorn looked over at Leo, as if asking him a question. He nods his head and she floats over to him.

"Mikey, right?" Thorn asked.

Mikey nodded his head and was a little surprised when she extended her arms out.

"Come here and give your niece a hug."

Too shocked to move, she hugged him first.

"Niece!" Mikey yelled finally getting over the shock.

All of them were in a state of shock.

Donnie kept looking over at Thorn and Leo rapidly as he was figuring it out. "W-wait, i-if she's our niece, then that means..."

Donnie looked at Leo face for any sign of a joke. There wasn't one.

"Oh my God."

Leo smiled softly at that. "Yeah, this talented little girl...is my daughter," he said pride written upon his face.

Even the snow seemed to resemble him crying tears of pride and joy.

Thorn let go of Mikey, who had tears of overwhelming happiness streaming down his face. "Welcome to the family, Thorn!" he exclaimed happily, with everyone nodding in agreement.

Leo let out a small sigh of relief, happy they accepted his daughter, Thorn, well. But the moment was shattered when he heard Shredder and Karai try to run at them.

Leo glared hard at the ground as he began to glow blue. Some of the magic leaked out and snared them into a cocoon-like prison, only letting their faces show. Feeling more angry than he ever felt before, he marched over to them and uses magic to make them raise in front of him.

"LISTEN UP, YOU LOUSY EXCUSES FOR HUMAN LIFE! IF I WERE YOU, I'D LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST!" he gave himself a few minutes to calm down before continuing. "Now, as you've probably noticed, I'm not exactly who I've said I was. Now I'm not going to give you anything specific, mainly because I don't want to keep talking about it, but also because I don't trust you at all with any of that information. Read my lips, scum, LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

At the end of Leo's small speech, he throws them down hard and the cocoons slowly dissipated. He walks back to a very surprised group, even Thorn was a little shocked. "Never seen you that upset, dad, everything alright?"

Leo look up at his daughter with a sad expression, he was hoping to never have her be subjected to the same gruesome war he was forced to be in. "No, Thorn, everything is not alright. Do you remember the stories I told you about my father, your grandfather, and the war?"

Thorn grimaced at the mention of her father's abuser. "Yeah, the lousy piece of shit."

One look in her father's eyes told her something she had feared would happen for years.

"He's back, isn't he?"

Leo nodded and the snow came down a little heavier.

"I know it's a bit early, but we need to go home, Thorn." She nods and takes out her scythe, which glows with a beautiful blue light. She cuts a hole through the air, creating a small portal.

"Hop in," she tells them, doing so herself. Following her example, everyone began to file through the portal.

The next thing they knew, they were in a lush field with a few trees scattered here and there. Nevertheless, the land was absolutely beautiful.

"It was a natural meeting place for me and my brothers during the war. It hasn't been used for quite some time," Leo said, breaking everyone from their silent contemplation of their surroundings.

A painful moan made Leo look over his shoulder.

The Shredder and Karai had followed them.

Once Shredder got out of his daze, he tried to lunge at them, but Leo saw it coming and bound him and Karai in chains.

"That, my friends, is the power of visualization at its best," Leo explained, before turning his attention back to his captives.

"Now, I can't send you back to Newark for reasons you wouldn't understand, so if you both are going be stuck here with us, you might as well be useful." He extended his hand to them in a sign of peace. "Are you willing accept?"

Shredder sneered at the hand in front of him and yelled, "NEVER, TURTLE!" he spat as Karai glared at Leo.

Leo retracted his hand and stood over him. "Then consider yourselves prisoners of war." And with that he walked away from them to join the others.

"So what now, Leo?" Raph asked.

"We wait for my brothers and form a plan from there. They are sure to bring their current family and children with them."

Donnie seemed surprised at this. "Wait, they all have kids?"

Leo nodded. "Most of them are lovely, but some are more into fighting battles than relaxing. And Chi84's daughter...well, I'll let you meet them and form your own opinions."

Mikey seemed really curious about them now. "Can we see as they come?"

Leo thought for a moment then started to glow, a big pale blue orb appeared in the middle of the field and waited for an image to come up.

* * *

**(1)- I will be using a lot of stuff from mythology for future enemies. The harpies were derived from the Greek myth, 'Jason and the Golden Fleece/Argonauts.' The ending of the myth sucks, but the story itself is cool.**

**Holly crap! Leo has a daughter! How crazy is that? Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	9. Chapter 9:Treasure Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Eric Whitacre **

* * *

1987 Universe:

"So let me get this straight, Leonardo, you are the bringer of the sun and your father is out to kill you and your 10 other brothers?" Raphael said, still trying to get his mind wrapped around the whole situation as they head to Newark, Ohio.

"For the hundredth time, Raphael, YES!" Leonardo said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Okay, just making sure," Raphael said, fighting a glare.

The whole ride was pretty quiet. Luckily, the peaceful farm state scenery had kept them occupied. They had never seen such a quiet place, nor did they know a place like this existed. All they knew was the hustle, bustle world of New York City.

"Dudes, like I've never seen a place so quiet in my life. Are you sure we're not in some mondo bizzaro dimension where nobody's around?" Just as he asks, a car drives by them, breaking the long silence of the road.

They finally make it to Downtown Newark at about 4:00 PM. School already having been let out. Even so, the place stayed quiet, save for a few cars going by and a few teenagers walking home with their friends.

Donatello watched from the Turtle Van in shock by the peaceful, quiet town. "It's amazing. How can a town like this not be busy on a Friday?!"

"It looks like Columbus on the weekends, does that help?" Leonardo said, still not fully acknowledging him. Seeing this, Donatello gave up talking to him.

As discreetly as possible, Leonardo parked the Turtle Van in a dark alley.

"This must be a news reporter's nightmare. A ghetto with nothing interesting happening," April said in a board moan.

"Then why don't you take a look around? We can't really show ourselves in broad daylight anyway," Leonardo said, slightly offended.

April was a little surprised by the hostility on the usually level headed turtle, but does as she's told and looks around the small, quiet town.

"Shouldn't we keep an eye on her or something? What if something comes to look for your treasure and she's in the middle of it?" Donatello asked a little leery about leaving her alone and defenseless.

Just as he asks, the sun seem to glow brighter. Some rays of light come into the van and landed in Leonardo's hand, creating an orb. The orb flashes a blinding light, making a picture of April walking around.

"You definitely have control over the sun," Raphael said amazed.

* * *

April looks at all of the old looking buildings of the town. The roads were in desperate need of a pave job. "Man, this town could really you some fixing up."

She continues to sight-see when she hears a commotion coming from the other side of the street. She spots a girl taunting a short, pale black haired, girl wearing a blue sleeveless crop top with a white lily design on it; same color skirt, dark brown sandals with dark brown anklets, and silver bracelets, and thick sunglasses.

"Hey look, Bianca, it's the Licking Valley hick!" the mean girl said as she held a black violin and pale gray bow out of reach from a much smaller girl.

Much like Thorn, this girl was about knee height in stature, contrasting to the two five foot tall girls that towered over her as they continued to taunt her.

"Come on, guys, give it back!" The short girl demanded, frustrated that they seemed to be playing monkey in the middle with her violin.

"Look, Portia, the little baby's crying," Bianca teased as she tossed the violin to her friend.

"I'm not kidding, guys, my dad gave me that!" The girl said, trying to get her violin away from them.

Portia smirked at this, "Do we care? No. You want it back, you have to say your school is lame and ours is better." Portia said, waving the violin in front of the distressed female.

Said female wanted her precious violin back, but would not say those things. "I will not degrade myself!" she said refusing them.

This did not sit well with the mean girls one bit. "Well then, I guess you don't want your violin back," Portia said as she tossed the violin back to Bianca.

"I wonder what would happen if I drop this," Bianca said in fake curiosity.

"You wouldn't," the short girl said, glaring at her through her sunglasses.

"I can and I will, unless you say it."

Unable to watch this anymore, April rush over to them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" April yelled, just before Bianca could drop the violin.

Looking over April, Bianca smirked, "You must be new here, we were just putting the little shrimp in her place. She's on our turf! And last I checked, Licking Valley hicks were not permitted on Newark kids' turf," Bianca said with a triumphant smile, thinking she and her friend were justified in doing what they were doing to the poor girl.

"Forgive me if I didn't want to go to your crappy school, and last time I checked I lived in America, you know, the freest country in the world," the girl said, not impressed with her reason.

That only enraged Bianca. "Shut up, hick!"

"Why should I? You clearly don't know basic constitutional rights. Freedom Of Speech for example," she retorted back.

Bianca was getting really irritated at her and yelled, "One more word, hick, and your violin's ruble!"

Not wanting her to destroy it, she backs off. April was appalled by their hostile attitude towards her. She took the violin from Bianca's hand.

"HEY!" she yelled, clearly not happy.

"I will not stand by while a poor little girl is tortured by you. Now leave her alone, or I will call the police for harassment!" Afraid that she would follow through on her threat, they walk away, glaring at the girl. Bianca, still glaring, threw the gray bow at the girl, which she caught with ease.

"Thanks," she said, grateful for April's help.

"It was no big deal, I couldn't just stand there. Do they do that a lot?" April asked, giving the girl her violin back.

"Just about every chance they get, so yes," the girl replied.

April looked over at her violin, "Do you play?" she asked curiously.

"A little, wanna hear?" she asked, eager to play.

"Sure," April responded, curious how good she was.

She took a deep breath and began to play a beautiful song from her childhood.

"The evening hangs beneath the moon

A silver thread on darken dune

With closing eyes, and resting head

I know that sleep is coming soon

Upon my pillow, safe in bed

A thousand pictures fill my head

I can not sleep my minds aflight and yet my limbs seem made of lead

If there are noises, in the night

A frightening shadow, flickering light

As I surrender unto sleep

Where clouds of dream, give second sight

What dreams may come both dark and deep,

Of flying wings and soaring leap

As I surrender unto sleep x3

Unto sleep

Sleep x10"

When she finished, April could do nothing but stare in shock at the young girl as she sang the most beautiful song she ever heard.

When she was able to regain control of herself, the girl asked her, "I know it's a little amateurish, but what did you think?"

"What do I think? That was amazing. Who taught you to play like that?" April answered, astonished by the girl's modesty.

Her gaze softened in reminiscence. "My father taught me when I was little...Well, when I was younger anyway," she said, a little embarrassed by her unnatural height. "He said that it was a lullaby his favorite brother would sing to him."

"How old are you, anyway? If you don't mind me asking?" April nervously asked.

The girl's gaze never wavered, but then jokingly said, "Oh, don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?"

April laughed slightly at that. She was going to ask the girl more, but a beep came from the girl's watch.

"Crap! Sorry to curse, but I have to go," she quickly put her violin in a case, secured it onto her back and took off.

"Hey wait, I-I didn't get your...name," April said in a fleeting attempt to get her back.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without incident. By nightfall, April returned to the Turtle Van.

"That was the most outrageous thing I ever saw! How dare those girls treat that little sweetie that way!" April ranted still a little upset with what transpired earlier that day.

Donatello put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. "We know April, we saw."

April was a little surprised that they knew. "You did? How?" she asked.

Donatello gestured towards Leonardo, who still had the orb in his hands. "Leonardo made an orb to keep an eye on you."

April walked towards Leonardo and saw the image of the girl she had met earlier alone in the quiet, empty town. She looked at Leonardo's face and saw anxiety and fear as he watch the small child.

"Leonardo, is everything okay? Do you know this girl?" Before he could answer, a strong gust of wind ripped through the air, so strong it rocked the van a little.

Alarmed, they ran out into the whipping wind and witnessed a circular black sphere get bigger as it spun faster and faster before their eyes. Then, the ball burst and an ugly half man, half bull formed; five black bulls with blood red eyes formed from the black droplets. Leonardo was repulsed by the horrid sight, but he saw nothing but confused faces when he turned to see his family's reaction.

Remembering that they couldn't see things from the mystic world. His eyes glowed yellow; as did the others, and when they stopped glowing they all could clearly see the hideous beasts.

"What are they?" Raphael asked alarmed by the sight.

"My father's little henchman, no doubt brought here to find my precious Moon Flower," he said clenching his fist in rage.

"A moon flower. That's your treasure?! This is a lot of trouble for a stupid plant," Raphael said, shocked.

"She is not a stupid plant, my friend!" Leonardo yelled getting into his face, eyes burning in rage.

Raphael gulped in fear, he had never seen Leonardo so mad in his life. "S-sorry, bro, I-I didn't mean it like that," Raphael said apologetically.

As Leonardo let go of Raphael, April turned back to the horrid creatures and saw the girl she had met earlier hiding in the alley, clutching the strap of her violin case.

April tried to stifle a gasp when she saw her.

_'What is she doing, doesn't she know she's in danger? Get out of there NOW!'_ April mentally screamed in her head.

The half man, half bull beast walked to the alley where the girl had been hiding and harshly pulled her up. She gave a startled yelp as she was yanked up into the air. Closing her eyes as her sunglasses fell from her face and made a barely audible click as they hit the ground.

The beast snarled at the girl, "What are you doing here, little one?"

The girl said nothing, keeping her eyes shut as the beast's foul breath hit her face.

"ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE-" he never finished his sentence because she put a hand on his leathery lips.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to reveal her beautiful dark blue irises. When she did, she was engulfed in a dark blue aura. Shocked by the glow, the beast dropped the girl. Once the glowing subsided, her appearance changed significantly. Her skin was a light brown with the same color cat-like ears on her head. Her outfit changed as well. Like Thorn, she wore a black jumpsuit that covered everything but her face, black leather ankle boots, a belt that looked like a blue jay's wings, and a dark blue mask, the tails of it flowing with the wind, over her eyes. Then she took her violin out of her case and played a few notes on it and it began to twist and turn into silver crescent shaped swords with black hilts, linked together with a black chain.

The beast cocked his 'eyebrow' upward once that little show was over. "How interesting, you wouldn't happen to know Taiyō87, would you?" he asked.

The girl's face stayed neutral as she answered flatly, "I serve him."

The beast stared at her with a glint of interest in his eye. "Then you know where the treasure is, right?"

"I might. Why do you need it?" she asked, without any hint of curiosity.

"I cannot tell you, but you will leave with little injures if you cooperate. And I'm sure you know of my kinds' nature," the beast said, slightly losing his patience, but didn't show it.

"Yes, I know the nature of minotaurs. In the story of Theseus, the minotaur was used by King Minos to eat Athenians every nine years as payment for a war the Athenians lost." She then got a smug smile on her face. "That is, until Theseus brought him down with his intelligence."

The minotaur was furious. "I'm glad to see you know what we're capable of, but I would like to know where the treasure is. SHOW ME OR YOU WILL BE GOO ON THE SIDEWALK!" The minotaur screamed in her face.

"Threats won't get you anywhere, sir. But even if you had asked politely I still wouldn't have told you anything," the girl said, voice still monotone.

The minotaur was not happy with her answer one bit. "Fine, be that way! I have other means of making you talk! DEMON BULLS, ATTACK!"

The five bulls charge at the girl. Ready, she flips onto the back of one and jabs her chained blades into the bulls throat, not enough to kill it, but still able to cause pain. The bull bucked and kicked to try and get the girl off of it, but she wouldn't budge. Chaining herself to the bull, she 'took the reins' and guided the bull to another one and their horns lock together and they struggle to break free. The girl untangles herself from the bull and leaps off, landing in front of the struggling bulls, weapon in hand. Twirling the chain a bit, she throws the blades at the bulls necks. She gives the chain a small tug, providing an all too fatal blow; nearly cutting their heads off. When they hit the ground, they disintegrate into a black dust. The three remaining bulls charge at her full speed. Thinking quickly, she pounds a glowing blue fist to the ground and makes the bulls fly into the air. Seizing the opportunity, she leaps into the air and her belt separates and enlarges into huge blue jay wings. She flew upward to the moon and glowed a brilliant silver. She continued to glow until it was almost impossible to see her. When she finally stopped glowing, the three remaining bulls were dead at the minotaur's feet, fading away into dust. The minotaur heard a faint thud behind him. When he turned around, he found the girl standing there, eyes downcast and the retracing wings blood stained.

The minotaur looked at her with a glare. "You are talented, I'll give you that, but your skill won't help you defeat ME!"

The minotaur charged at her and grabbed her weapon and soon they were having a game of tug-a-war with the chained weapon. Suddenly, the chain broke, and the girl was only left with one of the crescent-like blades. Happy with the result, he runs at her again. Thinking fast she throws the blade forward, but just as quickly, the minotaur wrapped the chain over the child's throat and places the blade near it, ready to cut her head off.

"Any last words, little girl?"

"Duck," she said, flatly.

"Wha-" was all the minotaur uttered before his head suddenly found its way to the floor, a bloody silver blade stuck into the wall of a building.

Taking the chain off of herself and the blade out of the wall, she walked away from the dead minotaur, that was slowly turning into dust.

Fixing the damage to her weapon, she walked calmly over the alley where the turtles and April were watching. She looks over at April with a small smile on her face and gave her a small bow.

"Hello again, ma'am, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Then, she turns her attention to Leonardo and gave him a bow as well.

"Father," she said simply.

That caught everyone's attention, "FATHER!" Raphael yelled, in shock.

The two ignored the outburst. "Who was first?" Leonardo's daughter asked him.

"Namida12 was first. At least you'll see your favorite cousin again," he answered, trying to sound positive.

"I'll be happy to see any of them alive and well. Even Chi84's daughter."

Before Leonardo could answer her, Raphael interrupted.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it! First, YOU'RE A FATHER?! Second, YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!" he asked, trying to figure this out.

Leonardo paid little attention to the outburst. "Yes and yes," he answered simply, hoping he would drop it.

"HOW?!"

No such luck.

Leonardo gave a frustrated sigh and looked at his daughter, as if asking her if it was okay.

With a nod, he turns his attention to his brothers and April and took a deep breath. "Okay, well, this is my daughter, Lily."

"Really? I would've thought her name would've be Luna or something," April observed.

"Yes well, the reason she's named that is because of an event that happen after we took land from our father after the war. Mine was the a lush field full of grass and beautiful flowers as far as the eye could see. My most prized ones were the moon lilies, that boomed only by the glow of the moon. They were so beautiful, I didn't dare pick them. One day while I was walking in my fields, looking at my flowers, I saw the lily field bare. I was heartbroken, they were my life's work, and they were ruined." He paused and looks at Lily with a warm smile.

"Or so I thought. When the moon rose and a white-silver glow came from the middle of the field. Hoping that something was still there, I ran over to it. Never did I expect to see a little cat-like baby in my field, sleeping soundly."

Tears of pride leak from his eyes and he picked up his daughter. "From that day forward, I taught her everything I knew about the moon and the night. I can't tell you the amount of pride and happiness I felt when she walked up to me and called me 'dad.' I couldn't ever think of her as anything other than my beautiful daughter."

Unable to speak anymore, he lets the tears silently fall from his eyes. Once he calmed down enough, he lets Lily float in the air.

"As much as I would love to continue down memory lane, we need to get home. Do you think you can make a portal?"

Lily gave her father a small nod and raised her chained crescent and it glowed the color of the moon and made a portal encircling around her it.

"Ready when you are, dad."

With that they all file into the portal.

* * *

They make it to the empty field and find the 2012 version of themselves and Namida12's daughter, Thorn.

"Namida12!" Taiyō87 yelled happily when he saw his brother.

"It's good to see you too, Taiyō87!" Namida12 said, both all too eager to give each other a hug after 15 years of not seeing each other.

Both families were happy and jealous when they saw that. They break from the hug and return to the serious matter looming before them.

"Father has started another war with us, Namida12, am I correct?" Taiyō87 ask trying to clarify the situation.

"No, Taiyō87, he's started another war with me. You guys just got caught on the crossfire...Just like last time," Namida12 said through tears.

Taiyō87 put a hand on his little brother's shoulder in comfort. "Last time was not your fault, nor is this time. They are our father's fault, and his selfish ways."

That seemed to calm him down a bit, but not entirely.

Thorn, looked at Lily, who smiled at her in admiration, and did some quick math.

"Two here nine to go." Lily nods and turns her attention to the orb and waits for the next family member to make an appearance.

* * *

**Please review. Thank you and good day.**


End file.
